


nothing in between

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Mentions of Mental Illness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: a series of drabbles that range from 100 words to 200 words, fitting the prompts forLadies of RNM Appretiationevent.not connected.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. hate the world today

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and chapters' titles) taken from _Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks.
> 
> Written for [Ladies of RNM Appreciation 2020](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/620666149146951680/announcing-the-second-annual-ladies-of-roswell). Each chapter will have its separate warnings, and all comments will be moderated. Please heed the warnings and be nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helena and mimi have so much in common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [ladies of rnm appretiation 2020](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/620666149146951680/announcing-the-second-annual-ladies-of-roswell), **day 1: I'm a bitch + ambition/success/anger**
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** jesse manes is his own warning, angst, revenge
> 
>  **characters:** helena ortecho, mimi deluca

When they first meet, they’re both pregnant. They have so much in common, after all – kids, sweet treats, and an unparalleled hatred for Jesse Manes.

When they start working together, it’s fueled by anger at the crimes Jesse has committed. Neither of them can allow their children to grow up with the burden of a legacy that was cursed from the beginning. There’s no honor in killing, no pride torturing, no happiness in passing down a hatred that’s consuming.

They both know it will take time, but they will bring him down.

Even if it costs them their own lives.


	2. going to extremes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosa know it’s only in her head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [ladies of rnm appretiation 2020](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/620666149146951680/announcing-the-second-annual-ladies-of-roswell), **day 2: I'm a lover + pleasure/comfort/fun**
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** mentions of mental illness, angst
> 
>  **characters:** rosa ortecho, iris
> 
> characters suggested by [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat) because she's amazing like that. Thanks, love!

Iris is impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, the cave alight with Christmas lights all around even though it’s the middle of July.

“C’mon, Rosa, we’ll be late!”

And Rosa knows Iris is just a figment of her imagination, the darkest side of her soul, always hungry for fun and pleasure. Iris is the one who pushes her to _do_ better. But Rosa can’t afford to get lost once again in her spiral.

She stares at Iris – at her beautiful, beautiful jacket and her wild, soft curls – and decides to turn around, leaving the bottles and the joints behind.


	3. the softer side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s not an only way to be a mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [ladies of rnm appretiation 2020](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/620666149146951680/announcing-the-second-annual-ladies-of-roswell), **day 3: I'm a child/I'm a mother+ family/legacy/past/future**
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** angst
> 
>  **characters:** nora truman, louise, ann evans, michelle valenti

**[1947]**

It hurts to see the small, barely noticeable baby lump showing in Louise’s body. It makes Nora miss her son – the child she’s had to save because this world is way too dangerous for him to live in. She misses his tiny hands in hers while dancing to a soft tune.

She misses him _so much_.

Nora is a mother, but she’s also a warrior. She may never see her baby again, but she’s going to fight for Louise’s girl – for her chance to survive in the wilderness. For _their_ right to be alive.

It will be her legacy.

**[1997]**

Ann spends her afternoons at the Crashdown. It’s not her usual place, but she can’t stand being around the other wives at the club – the other very pregnant women who would only look down at her.

She sips on her milkshake, keeping her gaze low, when she feels someone sliding across the booth. When she looks up, she sees Michelle Valenti sitting in front of her. She’s smiling, little Kyle trying to climb onto the seat.

“We can help you, Ann,” she says in a soft voice. “We can help you be a mother.”

And, surprisingly enough, they do.


	4. a goddess on my knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re a weird team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [ladies of rnm appretiation 2020](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/620666149146951680/announcing-the-second-annual-ladies-of-roswell), **day 4: I'm a sinner+ achille's heel/flaws/challenges**
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** no warnings apply
> 
>  **characters:** liz ortecho, isobel evans, maria deluca

They’re a weird team, the three of them. Brains, beauty, boisterousness. People must think they don’t really fit together, but Liz knows they do.

She knows they complement each other. Whenever Liz fails to be positive, Maria manages to help her see the light. Whenever Maria becomes too intense, Isobel reminds them to always be a touch cynical. When Isobel loses her faith, Liz pushes her to _believe_ they are powerful.

Liz wouldn’t have this friendship any other way. They’re each other’s balance. They challenge each other. They cover each other’s flaws. They’re unstoppable.

Together, they can save the world.


	5. an angel underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she’s always supported her sister, except that one time she didn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [ladies of rnm appretiation 2020](https://ladiesofrnm.tumblr.com/post/620666149146951680/announcing-the-second-annual-ladies-of-roswell), **day 5: I'm a saint + love/friendship/support**
> 
>  **chapter warnings:** angst
> 
>  **characters:** jenna cameron, charlie cameron

Jenna had always been supportive of her sister – even when Charlie had had doubts about becoming who she really was. Jenna never thought there’d be a time when her big sister wouldn’t be around – when they’d be separated by something larger than them.

But she had failed her sister once – allowing Charlie to go on a path of destruction, taking a step aside and let her bury her own grave. Jenna hadn’t foreseen that Charlie had gotten deep into some dark shit until she learned the truth about Max Evans, and by then she thought it would be too late.


End file.
